


Dream Come True

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

It was like a dream come true. Sandy had on these short shorts and a top that showed off most of her cleavage, and she looked hot while grinding on Danneel's lap. Danneel placed her hands on Sandy's waist and licked her lips. She ached to just wrap her mouth around Sandy's nipple and suck.

Sandy laughed and stepped away, leaving Danneel wanting. "Nuh uh. You need to earn it first."

"Later. Now give me some sugar." Danneel pulled Sandy back onto her lap and kissed her deep. Her hands roamed over Sandy's body before settling on squeezing her ass.


End file.
